Cardiac Arrest
by electrostatic
Summary: Attending a boarding school is hard. It's even harder when your fiance-against-your-will attends it too. But that's not the hardest part, no. The hardest part was not falling in love. Sasunaru
1. Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money by writing this.  
A special thanks to my lovely Paul G (uchihasasukekun07). You know I hold you dearly

**Cardiac Arrest  
**_by electrostatic_

**Chapter 1****:** Sasuke.

- - -

It would have been an understatement to say that Sasuke was not in a state of shock. He was speechless.

He watched his fathers back as he walked out of the room. Fugaku knew that he didn't need to explain, Sasuke would understand. And Sasuke understood.

Every summer a boy named Naruto would come and live with Sasuke and his family. Sasuke didn't ever really care about Naruto, he never did. Sasuke saw Naruto as a pretty uninteresting, boring, stupid and annoying boy. He even looked stupid. After all those years that Naruto had visited, Sasuke never paid any attention to him. His computer and his guitar was always more interesting and more worthy of his time. Sometimes Naruto would've been in the room at the same time, writing or painting on his papers.

Sasuke looked to his turned off computer screen and realized that he didn't know Naruto. The boy he was going to marry. The boy his father had told him that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. His father had just returned from the airport where he had sent Naruto home. But it didn't matter, he would probably start in Sasuke's boarding school.

Still he didn't get why. Itachi had already been married off to a cute, quiet girl and together they had had two cute, quiet children. Boys. Wasn't that what his father really wanted? To marry off one of the Uchiha brothers to a wealthy girl with high influence. Itachi did that and also got two boys to continue the Uchiha name.  
Sasuke was going to marry a stupid blonde **boy**. He couldn't have any children with a boy! And... Naruto wasn't that rich was he? Perhaps his parents had been something of influence when they where alive...

Sasuke twirled around in his chair and turned the computer on. He waited for the internet connection to be green before he logged online. He did not like to admit it at all, but he really needed to talk to his brother. Unfortunately he was not online.

But that didn't matter because Sasuke did not need anyone. Of course he didn't. And he did not need a loud boy following him around like he was a little boy. Especially during the last year at school...of course not.

Sasuke looked at the very well sorted playlists he had in itunes. He decided that The Beatles would do and pressed play. He then lay down on his bed to allow John Lennon's voice to take him away. John Lennon was a smart man who smoked. John also did drugs and marry a Japanese woman, but no, Sasuke wouldn't...well smoke yes, the rest no.

Sasuke discovered very soon the pleasure of smoking in his bed and feeling the nicotine take over his head. He wasn't addicted to the cancerstick, but he didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. He would need it, he would need it a lot. Just as he was about to reach out to take a cigarette from the top of his drawer his computer signaled that someone wanted to speak to him. He took a cigarette and lighter, went to see who wanted him something and changed the music to Bright Eyes.

Apparently Neji found out about the engagement and wanted to know more. And he also wanted Sasuke to send some Beatles to him. Sasuke told Neji to fuck off and buy his own records.

Neji and Sasuke were not friends. They were roommates, but not friends. They did not care about each other, they didn't say goodbye when they left the room. But they helped each other out, sometimes. Mostly they just waited until one of them fucked up.

Sasuke did not want to talk to Neji or listen to music anymore. He finished smoking and lay down on his bed once again. This time no distractions other then the need to smoke again could happened.

The school he went to was a very serious school, almost too serious. He had jumped straight into first grade even through he was one year younger. The teacher considered Sasuke smart. Sasuke had proven him right and continued being one year younger then his classmates.

Now he was in economics with Neji. His guess would be that Naruto would be a social studies student, he mentioned it once. That would mean that they would graduate together, since economics students studied a year longer then social studies students.

That would mean that he and Naruto would probably only have lunch together sometimes and nearly no breaks together at all. Meaning that Sasuke could use these breaks to study. Hopefully the dobe would get some friends to bother and leave him alone.

As Sasuke lit another cigarette he wondered what would happened if someone would walk in and see him. He had already smoked for two and a half years and no one noticed.

Not even Naruto but Naruto was probably too afraid to mention it. Sasuke knew that there had been times that Naruto could have smelled the smoke.

Naruto was not his type. He liked the quite ones. Naruto was not quiet. He was the opposite of everything that Sasuke was.

Sasuke did not like Naruto...

but somehow he could not but help a small smile form on his face as he imagined a school year with Naruto.

- - -

A/N: So here's the edit of the first chapter. Hope it's easier now without all the errors.

Key: Dobe – Idiot


	2. Naruto

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this fic and I don't make any money by writing this.

And a special thanks to my lovely Paul G. You know I hold you dearly.

**Cardiac Arrest****  
**_by electrostatic_

**Chapter 2:** Naruto  
- - -

Naruto sat down by his kitchen table and played with his ramen. He'd never been this confused in his whole life.

It wasn't unusual that Naruto thought about the raven haired boy after spending his summer holiday over at his house. Although this time it wasn't just the feeling of failure that overflowed his brains and heart. He was feeling so many emotions at the same time, and he couldn't name them all. But somewhere between failure and disappointment, he found happiness and hope.

Naruto wasn't stupid, even if that seemed to be Sasuke's opinion about him. He constantly tried to befriend the boy, even if Sasuke constantly made it harder. After spending years trying to get the Uchiha's attention, he realized that he himself wasn't the problem, it was people in general. After spending some time following, researching and studying the youngest Uchiha, Naruto soon found that Sasuke had gotten burned. Somebody had left a deep heartbreaking burn on him. And that Naruto found out about this all on his own proved one thing. He wasn't stupid. But he couldn't tell Sasuke he knew! It would be embarrassing and awkward for both of them. Especially since six months from now that they where going to have an engagement party.

Naruto was being transferred to the exclusive Johnny Harlington's international boarding school. A place where your parents had to have enough influence to let their kid enter, be rich enough to pay for all the costs, and the kid had to be smart enough to not get kicked out before the end of the first semester.

Naruto was smart. But he was more argumentatively smart, as in he could through arguments in order to win discussions. Sasuke was more book smart. It was more likely that he would say something based with facts against the person he was speaking/arguing with. He would've spoken in a tone with such certainty that would've made it impossible for someone to argue against him. Naruto hated him for that. Sasuke could just utter one sentence and Naruto was left speechless, nothing to comeback with. Or, Sasuke wouldn't listen to what Naruto would say. That only made Naruto hate him more.

He threw away his food and sat down in the comfortable sofa and put and a blanket around himself. It felt nice, but it also felt lonely. He was used being in the Uchiha manor and being around all the maids and servants. And Sasuke. Sasuke's mother was always running around gossiping, his father was never home, and his brother came over sometimes with his children. They were beautiful. He was also used to the butterflies that loved to fly in his stomach as they always did when he was around the Uchiha.

He picked up the brochure that contained information about the epic school and apparently there where four "houses". And each of these "houses" where hidden for everyone except the ones that belonged to it and each house had their own color (green, red, blue, yellow). It felt like a bad ripoff from J.K. Rowling's Hogwarts.

But J.K had an awesome sorting hat, the boarding school just placed the students into random houses.

Sasuke was in the blue house. Naruto looked good in blue, and he hoped that he too would be placed in the blue household. Of course, his wishes had nothing to do with the fact that Sasuke was in it too.

But he honestly didn't care that much about the school. He was more confused about how he'd deal with seeing Sasuke everyday. He understood that Sasuke's father wanted them to get along, or as he said in the car "... more than friends. I believe that Sasuke is in great need of it.". Naruto knew that he could fall in love with Sasuke easily. Again, Sasuke was the problem. It would be hard getting under his skin, Naruto knew this very well.

He smiled. Even if he did fall in love and the bastard didn't like him back, he still had to marry him and live forever and ever. Sasuke would never cheat. He had to much honor in his backbone to do such a thing.

But that didn't matter, not at all. He was a man on a mission, and his mission was to capture the heart that belonged to the stone cold Uchiha.

And failure didn't exist in his vocabulary.

- - -

**A/N: **I know it's short, but I didn't want to overdo it. First I wrote a long chapter, but it sucked. Belive me.  
I can promise that chapter 3 will be longer, more interesting AND there will be a lot new characters coming in. So if anyone have a pairing they hate or love, do tell.

Please review. Thanks.

/electrostatic


	3. wake me up when the bluebells are ringin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money by writing this.  
**A special thanks** to my lovely Paul G (uchihasasukekun07). You know I hold you dearly

**  
Cardiac Arrest  
**_by electrostatic_

**Chapter 3:** Wake me up when the bluebells are ringing

_- - -_

Naruto stood in front of the enormous school. He was amazed, as well as intimidated but mostly excited. Emotions ran through his body and an uneasy feeling occupied his stomach. Naruto looked up from his brochure to the tall building that stood in front of him. He couldn't help but be in awe of its size and beauty. Somehow the brochure did not do the school any justice, it was so much more elaborate when one was standing in its shadow. The one thing, however, that confused the blonde, was the lame-ass names they gave for each of the four houses! He, Naruto was in the Bluebell house. No matter how many times he ran it over in his head he always ended up smirking about it. He couldn't help think saying to someone, "Hey I'm in the Bluebell house!"

While waiting for somebody called Huuga he laughed to himself. Huuga was a senior and was going to show him around. Naruto was glad that he got to be in the Bluebell house with Sasuke, no matter how lame it sounded. But that was what the whole changing school thing was about, right? To get Sasuke to fall in love with him.

"Excuse me, are you Uzumaki Naruto?" a boy with long hair and freakish eyes asked him in a polite tone.

"Yeah that's me!" Naruto said with a smile grazing his lips. Before he could ask this person who he was, the boy spoke.

"I am Hyuuga Neji, an economics senior. I'm also a member of the BlueBell house and will be guiding you today." Neji said.

Naruto suddenly snorted out loud going into a fit of laughter. Trying his best to contain himself as the tall youth looked at him oddly. Hearing Bluebell said out loud in all seriousness was harder to cope with that he first thought. He was going to have a tough first day!

"I'm so sorry!! That's awesome Neji! I don't really know that many people here...or....well I only know Sasuke, but he doesn't like me. Are you in the same class as Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they walked into the enormous school.

"To answer your question, yes I am and it's okay. You're not the first. Most of the first years find the whole house naming thing as a source of amusement. However upon learning of the history behind the names, I hope you find a new respect for them." Huuga spoke as he opened the heavy oak door.

Naruto looked at him before stepping in. Huuga spoke with a deep admiration for the school which added to him been awed as he stepped into the cool corridor. Looking left and right the corridor seem to stretch endlessly. Taking the lead again Neji set off with Naruto close at his heels, listening in wonderment as Neji explained why his particular house was named after the bluebell flower.

"As you know from reading the brochure each of the four houses are named after a flower. Ours the Bluebell, then the Lily, the Poppy and the Leaf. The reason the houses were aptly name after said flowers all dates back to the founding fathers. Each flower representing something to the respective houses.

The Poppy, a red flower represents many things but mainly death, as morbid as that sounds. It also represents sleep and resurrection. You probably know that the poppy is used to represent wartime remembrance but also as a consolation in times of death.

The Lily, a white flower represent death but also rebirth. We take it as a symbol of new life and new beginnings.

The Leaf, though not a flower itself but a vital part of the structure of a flower provides the light and nutrients necessary for a flower to live and grow. The leaf is just as important as the roots.

And then you have our house, the Bluebell. The bluebell is a delicate fragile looking flower but truly is a strong flower. It withstands the cruelest weather without breaking or withering. As it matures, the bluebell bows as if surrendering to the might of the earth before retuning from which it came only to bloom as brightly and strongly the following spring. Flowers as a whole represent the the life here at the school. It's a never ending spiral. We start as tiny buds and we leave as mature adults ready to face the world. As we leave, those beneath us begin the cycle all over again." Neji paused in his speech aware that Naruto was silent but with a different look in his eye. The look told Neji he understood and was ready to carry on the honor and tradition that was bestowed upon them by the school.

"So, do you want me to show you your room first so that you can put your bags there." Neji asked as he came to a stop waiting for Naruto's reply.

"Yeah that seems like a good idea. God Neji you're really smart!" Naruto said as he smiled. The boy seemed so uptight, a compliment might help him loosen up a bit. Seeing Neji warming up just slightly was all the proof the blonde needed.

"Walk this way." He said as he started to walk. Startled at the tone, Naruto ran towards Neji who was walking fast up the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey Neji, is it true that all the houses are hidden?" Naruto asked with a voice filled with his childish wish.

"Yes it is." Neji said and stood in the middle of what looked like an hallway. After waiting for Naruto he walked to the left and stood in front of a long wall. It had no paintings or statues around it except an armor that stood in the middle. Neji looked around and then walked up to the armor, put his hand behind the armor and pushed. Naruto didn't get it, why was he pushing against a wall?

The wall started moving and a small door was shown. Neji turned his head to look at Naruto and motioned him to follow inside.

Naruto really wanted to just stand there and stare in awe. This was awesome, this was better than Harry Potter's talking portrait. But he couldn't just stand there and stare. He walked inside right after Neji and what was inside really made him just stand there and stare with his mouth open.

On the left side, there was a fireplace and blue sofas surrounding it. Several tables with either a comfortable couch or a stool. There were some computers on some of the tables. The left side was the study section where it was supposed to be quiet and comfy. Anyone could see that. But the blue sofas surrounding the fireplace had to be a great place for making out, he thought.

Turning his head to the right he saw heaven. A big TV-screen with a Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 lying underneath was never a bad thing. There was a billiard table in the middle and just random places where people could sit and hang out.

In order to separate these two rooms there was a wall that covered more than half of the room, like a line except it didn't complete itself. The two rooms where abandoned and it was still. He also noticed a piano, a guitar and a microphone in a corner.

"Done staring?" Neji asked with an amused voice.

"Neji, are you aware of how awesome this place is? This is.. heaven man." Naruto said while he took in all the things he saw.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you want me to show you your dorm?" Neji asked but he had already started walking towards some stairs.

"LIKE IT? I FUCKING LOVE IT!" Naruto screamed as he picked his bags up and started running after Neji. He was sooo going to play Playstation as soon as he got the chance.

After walking up the stairs he saw a corridor with several doors. Neji stood in front of one of these doors.

"This is your room." Neji said and opened it.

Naruto rushed to the door and looked in. There was two big gorgeous beds with blue bedspreads, two desks and two drawers. He put his bags down on the floor and turned around to see Neji.

"So Neji, up for the rest of the tour?" He asked, smiling brightly.

- - -

After almost a whole day the tour was coming to an end. The school really was big in the inside and it was tiring, walking around and getting so much information. Naruto couldn't remember most of the stories Neji had told him or where the different classrooms where. Neji told him that it was only normal and that he would learn everything after a while. Now they where heading towards the common room since it was soon going to be overflowing with pupils coming with the late night train. Naruto's roommate would be one of them.

When they had reached their goal Neji excused himself and went to the bathroom. Naruto looked around and the empty rooms were suddenly filled with people and it was loud. It was so loud and he could see people laughing and joking. Normally Naruto would have seen this as an opportunity to befriend all the joy but he felt tired and a bit down actually.

Walking up the bony stairs and through the cold corridor, Naruto realized that his feet had become heavier with each step. When he finally reached his room he entered and quickly changed his clothes before lying down on his side, facing the wall.

The whole place and the air changed as soon as Neji left, but not that drastically he mused. He had fantasized about the school and it was nothing like what he had imagined. If it was better or worse, Naruto couldn't tell. Perhaps it was the fact that for social studies pupils this was their final year which would mean that they already knew each other pretty well. Naruto didn't know how you got into a group, he always somehow got around. Seeing all the cheerfulness downstairs made him feel like an outsider and he never liked that feeling.

But Naruto was tired and after a few seconds he felt his eyelids become heavier and heavier. He heard a distant sound in the background. It sounded like a door opening but Naruto was to tired to greet his new roommate.

- - -

Naruto woke up to the sound of a voice cursing. He groaned at having his peaceful sleep time interrupted and opened his eyes to find the source of the angry voice.

It came from a boy currently sitting on the floor with a bag between his legs, his hands were busy looking for something in it. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Naruto also noticed that he had a very kind face even through he was sitting there cursing.

"Hi. Are you my roommate?" Naruto asked while trying hard not to yawn or sound irritated. He was kinda pissed at being awoken this way.

The brown haired boy looked up from the floor. He wasn't aware that Naruto had woken up.

"Oh, hello, good morning. Yeah I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I'll be your roomie. Or, you will become my new roomie. Anyhow, I'm sorry... didn't mean to wake you up. I just can't find my damn phone and I have to call my mother." Kiba muttered and looked around the floor once again.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I can call your phone and see where it is. Is your phone on?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it is, and I think it's not on silent." Kiba said while he started to search in his bag again.

Naruto got off his bed and saw his phone lying on the desk. With no memory of putting it there Naruto shrugged it off and gave the phone to Kiba so that he could call himself. The Sony Ericsson tune was heard but faintly confirming it was hidden somewhere amongst things. After Kiba had searched his big bag with clothes he found it in a pair of jeans. Naruto had in the meantime left to take a shower.

Tomorrow would be the first official school day. Today was the usual catch up with everyone after the holidays. Naruto hoped that Kiba wouldn't abandon him, for been a newbie at the school he had no friends to catch up with.

Stepping out of the shower Naruto started drying himself off while forcing himself to erase all those negative thoughts. It wasn't like him to think like that. Naruto sighed and after finishing dressing himself he looked in the mirror. He looked good, he thought. That made him smile and he felt like the old Naruto was back. With this newfound self esteem he walked to his room and saw, to his luck, that Kiba was still there unpacking.

"Do you need help?" Naruto asked, leaning against the door frame.

"No, I'm almost finished. By the way, I added you as an contact in my phone. You know, just in case? You should do the same." Kiba said casually.

Naruto 'mmmed' a yes and went to lay down on his bed, waiting for Kiba to finish, saving Kiba's number on his phone as he went.

- - -

It took forty five minutes. During this time Naruto and Kiba talked about everything. Naruto felt as if he had found a real friend in Kiba and he could sense that Kiba felt the same. It felt nice and all the worry Naruto had felt disappeared. Hope and happiness replaced the angst as they talked and laughed. He found out that in the afternoon, around three o'clock Kiba's friends (and he's new classmates) would be returning to the school. There were different trains that one could take. One was in the morning, one in the afternoon and the last arrived at midnight.

They sounded really nice, his new classmates. He couldn't wait to meet them.

It was a nice day in late August when Naruto and Kiba sat outside, waiting for their classmates. The sun was shining hot on the ground but the air blew comfortably, making this a prefect day. They had met some of their teachers in the hallway. Naruto got the impression that they where really nice and caring.

Kiba started talking about the different teachers as they sat down on a bench. The small talk took away some of the nervousness that he felt, but only a little.

When suddenly Kiba stopped talking and looked forward. Naruto turned to look and saw a crowd walking towards the school. It was even more scary then he had thought. An army of boys and girls in the same uniform as Naruto and Kiba, walking in the same pace. Some of them even looked the same, carrying similar bags.

The only thing separating the teenage crowd from a military army was the fact that there were four different colours, representing the four different houses. Every person had one of these colours, either on their skirt, their shirt or their tie . Some boys even wore their blazers with their house crests on the left hand breast pocket. The rest of the school uniform was black. Some seniors wore a waistcoat.

"This is the life in a boarding school you know." Kiba said with a bored voice when he saw Naruto's facial expression.

"They look like an army." Naruto said, never taking his eyes off the crowd.

He couldn't stop looking at the details of the uniforms, even though he owned and wore the boys version. It was more than just the clothes, it was how everyone made them 'their own'. How they accessorized them to fit their personality. Naruto suddenly felt very dull, having left his uniform exactly the way it was.

"Haha yeah, you got a point. It's kinda awful that everyone looks the same. Stupid preppy school." Kiba said, staring ahead.

"Pff. I think it's kinda cool, this whole school uniform thing. Besides, everyone doesn't look the same. I mean far away they do but if you look closer you see that everyone makes it more personal. It can just be a necklace or how you style you hair." Naruto stated.

"Ah Naruto, I now fully understand why you are a social studies student." Kiba said while waving to some of his friends.

When he noticed six people starting to walk towards them Naruto felt that nervous feeling in his stomach again. Butterflies, some called it. He bit his lip and looked away, preparing himself. Kiba was talking about something but Naruto didn't hear what, he didn't really care.

Soon there was three girls and three boys standing a little bit away from Naruto, having a group hug with Kiba. It was kinda cute, Naruto thought. He saw a girl in a green skirt with a big green sports bag coming towards him with a big smile on her lips. Naruto stood up and took two steps forward, greeting her.

"Hi there, I'm Yamanaka Ino. Heard you're new here. Welcome." she said while shaking his hand.

Before Naruto could answer she was pushed away by a girl with pink hair. She wore a blue tie and skirt so there was no doubt that she was one of his housemates.

"Hello there! I'm Haruno Sakura!" the pink haired girl said, smiling brightly at Naruto while extending her hand towards him.

Again, before Naruto could reach out to shake her hand she was pushed away by Ino. Confused, Naruto stared at the scene in front of him with his mouth still open.

Naruto felt someone grabbing his arm and leading him away from the squabbling teens. Kiba lead him to a little group of four people. Three boys and one girl. The rest of the group that Naruto could recognize from the tales he had heard earlier.

He could see from the corner of his eye that Ino and Sakura had left and truthfully he didn't care that much. Feeling his bold side was taking over, Naruto found himself getting brave enough to introduce himself with that nervous feeling all gone.

"Hello! I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm Kiba's new roommate. I've heard so much about you all, even though we only met this morning!" Naruto said and it was true. Perhaps that was the reason he didn't feel nervous, they looked friendly and not at all mean. He saw to his right a girl with black hair that shimmered lilac.

"You must be Hinata, right?" he asked and smiled. He noticed Hinata blush as he spoke to her. He couldn't help but inwardly smile as his mind set off like a train at the thoughts of a girl liking him. But he knew he shouldn't be thinking such things and let the train of thoughts go as quickly as it came.

"Y-yes I am. N-nice to m-meet you N-Naruto-kun." she shuttered, looking down.

Next to her was a tall boy with John Lennon type glasses. His hair was black and he had a jacket on, which was very unusual. It still had his house and school crests on it, so Naruto guessed the school didn't care that much. Just as Naruto opened his mouth to talk to him Kiba interrupted.

"Hehe, this is Aburame Shino. He doesn't really talk much." Kiba said quickly, as if he wanted to speed things up. Shino nodded his head to Naruto, who took this as a good thing and turned his attention to the person Kiba wanted him to meet next.

"This is Nara Shikamaru and Akimchi Choji. Choji is a social studies student like us, so he'll be in our classes. Shikamaru's nickname is Shika, just so you know. It's shorter and stuff." Kiba said and walked over to Hinata and started talking to her.

Shikamaru or Shika, frowned at Kiba before turning his attention towards Naruto. He extended a hand which Naruto happily took. Choji who sat down on a bench eating chips looked at him.

"You know Naruto, Kiba didn't have a nice roommate before but I think I like you." Choji said and started eating again.

Naruto shocked, looked at both boys. Shikamaru sat down on the other end of the bench and Naruto sat down in the middle. He found out very soon that Hinata and Neji were cousins, a little guide about all the teachers he was going to have, that Sakura also was a social studies student and about the whole Sasuke rivalry between them. Naruto found out that both of them had huge crushes on Sasuke, at that made him feel uneasy.

When they started talking about Sasuke the whole group assembled around the bench that Naruto was sitting on Talking about Sasuke made Naruto's stomach twirl again but not from nervousness. He felt more ill then anything and realized that he still had no idea how he felt about the whole marriage-thing. What if Sasuke didn't want people to know? Naruto felt like throwing up. Especially the way that Sakura and Ino talked about him, as if he was a piece of meat. He was sure he heard them fighting over who loved him the most but that didn't bother him. What bothered him was the looks that the rest of the group where giving each other and the comments they where making. Naruto felt himself getting more and more distant and the voices where starting to get hard to hear. _'Who was Sasuke?' _Naruto could hear himself thinking and for the first time in his whole life he wanted to hide from Sasuke. How could they talk about him like this? It felt as if he had a hand holding his throat. The more he thought about how secure Sasuke made him feel, the more Naruto worried that the Sasuke Kiba and the others knew was not the same Sasuke he had grown to know and care about....it made it really difficult to swallow.

They suddenly changed topic and that made most of the unwanted feelings disappear. Naruto took a deep breath and joined in. The topic was movies and Naruto loved watching movies. Apparently every house had their own movie nights every Saturday at nine. The sudden discussion about the latest movie made Naruto forget almost all of the shaking feelings he felt. But some were still there.....

- - -

It had become rather windy outside and quite late so the gang went to the dining hall. A big buffet was displayed and Naruto felt his stomach scream for attention, this time for food. He asked Kiba if there was always this much food and Kiba nodded his head while piling food onto his plate.

As they all sat down and continued their conversation Naruto saw that the tables weren't four big rows for the four different houses, but both a mixture of small and big tables for different people. Naruto asked Shikamaru who sat next to him why this was the case.

"Well, you see, there are certain "groups" in this school and every group have their own table. Kind of to prove your status around the school. The popular kids sit at those large tables and the rest that don't really care sit at whatever table that's free. However, if you take up one of the popular kids table they'll make a total fuss about it. But it's not worth it." Shikamaru said while looking at one large table. "I think they are pathetic. It's just a table."

Naruto saw Ino and Sakura sitting at said table. How all the people around it were dressed up and eating with table manners... "They really are." Naruto whispered to Shikamaru and started eating his dinner.

After a while Naruto felt disappointed. He had waited all afternoon for this and it never happened.

"Hey, when is your version of Dumbledore going to come and give a 'welcome to school' speech?" he asked out loud.

"Haha Naruto, this isn't Hogwarts!" Kiba shouted and started laughing.

"Why, it's pretty similar!" Naruto shouted back, pouting.

That only made Kiba laugh harder and some others were covering their mouths, not wanting to draw an audience. Naruto felt humiliated, this was not amusing. Not at all. Naruto felt like standing up and walking away when the whole table went silent. Naruto looked up, finding Sasuke standing behind Kiba, looking directly at him.

Again, he couldn't breathe but he had to pull himself together and started smiling and shouted 'Sasuke', just as he used to. Except, it didn't feel the same.

"Dobe. I need to talk to you." Sasuke said and started walking away, not even waiting for Naruto to follow him.

" _Pfft bastard."_ thought Naruto.

"Well, excuse me, my _friend_ needs to talk to me." Naruto said and could see Ino and Sakura sending him glares. Kiba just looked at him surprised.

"Yeah.... I'll see you later?" Kiba asked with an uneasy voice.

"Yea..." Naruto said, walking away.

- - -

Naruto followed Sasuke into the dim corridor. The silence was deafening compared to the chatter and laughter that was now closed behind the doors. Finally face to face with his future partner Naruto could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his ears ringing, his stomach churning. Looking into the cold charcoal eyes he could not help but flinch as they looked away. Naruto wasn't sure if he was prepared for what was to come next....

A/N: This has been SO much fun to write and I myself can't even imagine what will come out of this. I wanted to write from morning to night but ending it here felt more right. And I could never ever have done this whiteout my beta.

And the song "Wake me up when the bluebells are ringing" is Bluebells by Patric Wolf. Listen to it, awesome.

HAPPY SCARY EPIC HALLOWEEN TO YOU READERS.


	4. Love should die young rather than starve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money by writing this.  
**A special thanks** to my lovely Paul G (uchihasasukekun07). You know I hold you dearly

**  
Cardiac Arrest  
**_by electrostatic_

**Chapter 4:** Love should die young rather than starve on the sidewalk

_- - -_

"Let's go for a walk outside." Sasuke said when Naruto approached him. He stood straight and looked at Naruto with a blank look, his mouth open a little. Naruto could see his white teeth and felt a little jealous. His teeth weren't white.

"Sure." Naruto said. Footsteps filled the void and the tension was thick. It wasn't alright, Naruto realized. This situation, this position he had been placed in. As they walked to the big doors hiding a beautiful garden Naruto concluded that his whole life had been set up. Nobody had asked for his opinion on anything. He was a few steps behind Sasuke who was only walking faster and faster. As soon as they got outside Naruto inhaled fresh air. It was not cold nor warm, temperate as they say.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed, putting his hands in his pocket he looked up to the sky. Opening his eyes and turning his head he saw Sasuke walk towards the brick wall and sit down on the grass. Naruto didn't get it, wasn't Sasuke too good to sit down on filthy grass?

Sasuke leaned against the wall and pulled out his packet of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it. If Naruto had a camera he would have taking a shot of Sasuke, exactly that moment. He looked like a model.

Not that he would ever give Sasuke such a compliment. Naruto felt bitter. Naruto had the right to feel bitter, right? He didn't know what to do. Sit down next to Sasuke? In front of Sasuke? Not sit at all and just stand up? Walk away?

The bitterness soon turned into anger and a little curiosity. He stomped his way over to where Sasuke sat, breathing heavily. Just to make a point. Sasuke sat unmoved and smoked his cigarette. Ignoring him, ignoring as he always does. _'Soon he won't been doing any ignoring'_, Naruto thought, _'He can't ignore me anymore.' _

Naruto gave Sasuke a look and sat down diagonally from him. It felt like the right place to sit down. Now Naruto didn't know what to do. He just sat there. Was he supposed to talk? Stay silent until Sasuke found the right words to say? Did Sasuke also ask himself these questions? Naruto wasn't fooled by Sasuke's mask as everyone else seemed to be. Naruto knew that under all the cocky attitude and glaring Sasuke was just like everyone else. Perhaps that was why he kept away from Naruto?

The sound of Sasuke taking his weight away from the wall killed Naruto's train of thoughts. He looked at Naruto while inhaling, demanding attention silently. Naruto stayed silent. Not because of Sasuke's glare, but because Sasuke was searching for words.

Naruto had no idea that he had an artistic side, but he must have missed it. Looking at Sasuke who was doing everything for not letting his porcelain mask fall made him want to draw, take a picture, write... whatever, just as long as he captured his movement on paper. He had always known that Sasuke was handsome, but now when he sat in his school uniform smoking with his eyes distant but not distant... Naruto felt a thousand feelings and sensations.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably from his position, destroying Naruto's thoughts once again. That didn't stop Naruto from smiling, true. Perhaps Sasuke did find a way to avoid him for a whole year, so what? They where getting married and when that occurred Sasuke couldn't flee.

Sasuke looked at him with reflecting eyes, looking deep into him before breaking the eye contact. Naruto noticed that his mouth never closed, always a bit open. Just as Naruto was going to sigh he heard Sasuke's voice fill his ears.

"Well, I just thought that we could start seeing each other. In little bits sometimes you know. Not much and not for very long but still..." Sasuke took a smoke and looked away. He said the words carefully, as if spoken to quickly Naruto wouldn't get it. Opened and closed his mouth, not wanting his words to be misunderstood or offending. The next words took some power to speak. It could be heard on the tone of his voice.

"... please don't make such a fuss about it. I don't want it to be blown out of proportion." He looked away and focused only on the cigarette in his hand. It was soon going to die.

Naruto was too busy biting his lip to see this. His head was too busy absorbing everything that just happened. It felt as if Sasuke had talked for hours, not just for a few seconds. After a while, he replied, slowly:

"I think I understand. Do you want me to keep it a secret?"

Sasuke threw away the cigarette butt and lit a new one. He loved the brand that Neji bought for him. Looking from the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw how Naruto was starting to get uncomfortable but there was no nice way to say it.

"It all depends Naruto, when do you want to be hated?" Sasuke said calmly, but inside he was preparing for the shout that was coming. Damn, he was going to have a headache.

"WHAT?! I don't want to be hated, what kind of question is that?" Naruto yelled standing. He was mad, pissed and he hated the tension. He hated this whole situation.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK ARE SASUKE? STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME AND STOP BEING A FUCKING JERK!" Naruto couldn't breath correctly, he couldn't think. Naruto was proud of himself for not shouting out something random or worse. Sasuke's faced looked pained, as if someone just punched him or insulted his mother. But just for a second.

With a lowered voice Naruto said "I mean, we're both in this together you know? We're getting married in less then a year from now. Forever and ever Sasuke, forever and ever with me." Naruto pointed at himself, shook his head and sat down again, trying to calm himself down.

Sasuke killed his cigarette, got up and started walking. His expressions had changed, from pain to exhaustion. Naruto didn't want to be hated or ignored. So he ran after Sasuke who walked fast away from Naruto.

"SASUKE, DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME!". The desperate shout was the only thing the blue eyed boy could muster up, suddenly filled with regret and sadness.

"I'm tired. This place makes me depressed."

And it felt as if a dark shadow was cast over Naruto. It took over his heart and soul leaving him standing there. It felt as if he stood there forever. His hands started shaking from all the different thoughts that started forming. He felt too many emotions that he couldn't name and before he could think about anything he ran.

Sasuke was long gone but it was a walk from Naruto to their dorm, where Sasuke had to be headed. So Naruto did the only thing that felt necessary. He ran.

He ran until he saw Sasuke walking up the stairs. It felt as if they had been outside for only ten minutes but apparently they hadn't. The stairway was empty and the only sounds one could hear was footsteps. Sasuke, who had heard that Naruto was running stopped in the middle of the stairs. He didn't look back or say anything, he just waited.

The yellow decorations didn't suit Sasuke at all, Naruto thought to himself where he stood, catching his breath. The old paintings of old important men and women suited the school well, even if it was boring. It seemed like a cosy school where pupils graduated with only good grades and good manner but in the dark the fine men and women had dark secrets and illegal habits.

Naruto didn't know what happened, but there they stood. He, with his hands around Sasuke. He supposed he ran up and embraced him but Sasuke was like a wall. He just stood there, as if Naruto didn't exist, as if he didn't hold him. Somehow that made Naruto calm. Calmer then he'd been since he got here. Something swelled up inside him and he smiled in Sasuke's neck, where he pushed his head. If Sasuke was going to ignore him he would make him work for it.

But when Sasuke became tense, Naruto could feel it. Again, he acted on feelings and whispered "_I wont force you love me." _His smile disappeared as he heard Sasuke exhale and soften up, just a little bit. Sasuke smelled cigarette and Naruto realized that it was true. He wanted Sasuke to love him on his own and if he didn't, well, Naruto would deal with it. Just as long as he didn't hate or ignore him. Just as long as he was honest.

The truth of his realization made all the emotions he had come alive and he suddenly felt as if he was being torn apart from the inside. His eyes burned, breathing got harder. Closing his eyes, he let out a worried breath. It felt as if the room got a lot colder.

"I don't hate you." Sasuke said clearly without emotion, shook Naruto's hands away and started walking.

- - -

Sasuke thought about Naruto and didn't know how to handle this situation. He wanted to disappear in a world of music. Joy Division. He wanted to die while listening to 'Love will tear us apart', the most ironic song he had ever heard. Sasuke had once read online that Joy Division was 'positive depression'. Sasuke doesn't know if positive depression exist, but if it does, he hopes that is what he has. It sounds better than just 'depression'.

The room was dark, the only source of light was the window shielding him from the strong wind. He had to light a cigarette, the need for nicotine biting hard into his flesh and refusing to let go. Sasuke both hated and loved the strong hold that nicotine had him in. Unable to control it.

That's why he accepted most of the decisions his father made for him. He didn't care if Sasuke smoked, drank, fucked, played... just as long as Sasuke was presentable and knew how to behave, Fugaku was out of the picture.

The playlist changed, playing 'Candidate'. He idly wondered where Neji could be. He was starting to feel restless and creative. Usually when he got into one of these mood's, he would do some large assignments for the whole night. The raven didn't like to write poetry or his thoughts down, despite how mainstream and good it could have felt. He simply didn't want anyone to be able to read them. Neither did he want to draw or play on his guitar. Sasuke wasn't in the mood for that. But he needed to do something, sitting on his bed smoking wasn't so appealing this evening.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smoked. The room was only getting colder and colder. School always turned off the heater when it wasn't that cold outside. Sasuke hated it. Sasuke hated waking up in the mornings to a cold room, but they wanted to save some money. When the song changed to 'Shadowplay', the darkness that would soon fill his room would make him want to flee. However, if he got caught walking outside of the common room he would get detention.

_'Unnecessary',_ he thought and threw the still lit cigarette in the trash can.

Sasuke put on his school hoodie and turned his computer off. He doubted it would be warmer downstairs. As he got out of the room he found out that his thoughts had been right. It was colder outside of the room and he could only hope that the common room would be more comfortable. At least there were blankets.

The raven haired boy watched himself in the significant mirror. He looked tired with his laid back clothes and tired eyes. His hair was a mess since he hadn't had the energy to fix it. Sasuke shrugged and walked down. He let out a breath after scanning the room and only finding three people in the room and none of them had blonde hair. Neji sat in a couch by the wide screen television with Tenten lying in his lap. That they had a thing wasn't news, but they never did anything with it. Neji always claimed that school was taking up all of his time and Tenten always waited.

The third person, Sakura, sat in front on the television alone. Sasuke used to hate the girl in their beginning years but now after she matured a little and at least tried to talk as a normal being around him, he could tolerate her. But only when she was alone or without a group pressuring her to be someone she wasn't.

He sat down on the other end of the couch and asked Sakura if they could watch 'Control'. He said it in more of a command. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to watch some Lindsay Lohan movie, not after "the talk" and Ian. Before Sakura could respond Neji chuckled and Tenten giggled.

"You know Sasuke, if you continue to idolize Ian Curtis, you're going to hang yourself. And that's a shame, because you're more talented than Ian." Neji said, looking amused. "I mean, you treat this movie as if it's your bible. It's not even directed that good."

"We all have different tastes Neji and I happened to like Joy Division. I have no plans to kill myself unlike Ian that planned that his whole life. Neither do I steal pills from old grannies or play in a band. Come to think of it, I don't have anything similar to Curtis." Sasuke said with a monotone voice.

"Sure you have." Sakura said fast and loud. "You both smoke and never smile!" She went over to the DVD-player and took out her movie. She remembered where Control was since it had been next to her movie. "But I like Control too. I think it's a great reflection of how it can be, living as a singer." She said it more to herself she discovered, when no-one replied.

"I liked you more when you idolized The Beatles. I mean, John Lennon's agenda was 'Make love not war' and Paul McCartney is still a fucking God, even through he's over sixty." Neji claimed and looked at Sasuke with amusement. "Sakura has a point. I'm pretty sure you smoke more then Ian, Paul and John together." Neji said. Somewhere in their so called conversation, Tenten had fallen asleep. It was late at night and they should be sleeping.

Sasuke looked at both Sakura and Neji with disgust and said "No, John Lennon is more of a God than Paul and I don't smoke that much."

"You do know that The Beatles made more then one movie?" Tenten said sleepily as she woke up for a while, only to fall asleep again. Neji chuckled again and only gave Sasuke a look before turning his attention to the television.

Sasuke made himself comfortable as the movie started. Sakura sat down on her end and they sat silently, watching the movie.

When the movie ended, it was around midnight. Sakura had fallen asleep, Tenten had gotten up to her room somewhere around the middle of the movie and Sasuke was fighting the drowsiness. Neji stood up, stretched and then walked over to turn the television and DVD player off.

Sasuke woke Sakura up and together they walked to the stairs, where they parted. Sakura said a low 'goodnight' before she walked up the stairs leading to the right dorm corridor. Sasuke walked up the left, hearing Neji walking after him. They both undressed in silence and went to sleep.

- - -

Sasuke hated mornings. He hated the cold wind blowing on his face and how one shoulder was ice cold since he didn't wear a shirt when he slept. Yawning, he sat up against his will and tried to collect his thoughts. It was a hard thing to do considering that he was so tired he couldn't open his eyes.

It took him a few minutes, some more yawning and a ringing phone to realize that today was the first day in school. He turned around after putting his phone on snooze and closed his eyes. Sasuke tried to go back to sleep but he had some strands of hair in his face. It annoyed him since he was too tired to remove them but too awake to ignore them. He heard Neji padding into the room and groaned when Neji turned the lights on.

"Sasuke, get out of the bed and go shower." Neji said and sat down next to his computer.

Soon all that could be heard in the room was Neji's fingers tapping on the keyboard, as he typed.

Sasuke still tried to get up, to find his willpower. But the feelings of anxiety and unknowing refused to leave him. He heard Neji leave the room to go down to breakfast. Sasuke looked down at his feet, feeling his eyelids growing heavier. When the phone rang for the second time he decided to get a grip of himself, get off of the bed and take a shower.

Feeling the warm water fall against his cold skin felt good. He thought for a second that he should go down and have some breakfast, but he knew that he couldn't get anything down in the mornings. That always resulted in that when time came for lunch he was starving.

Sasuke stood in the shower and decided that he couldn't afford to have personal issues, not now. This was the last year. He had studied so hard to get where he was today. People looked on him as a very smart and talented person, and if he failed to live up to the standard he had set up himself... He wouldn't know what to do.

He rinsed his hair and walked out of the shower. Looking at his face in the mirror he saw how red his face was because of the hot water. The tiredness had left his body and for that he was glad.

After putting his uniform on he walked downstairs. He contemplated for a while, whether to smoke or eat breakfast. He wasn't that hungry but if he didn't eat before he smoked he would get nauseous. And he really didn't fancy getting sick and throwing up the first day back in school.

Half running, half jogging down to the dinner hall Sasuke looked around. He spotted the breakfast buffet and walked over fast. He avoided eye contact on his way over, not in the mood for conversations about the weather or their horrible scheme. The line was short and soon Sasuke could get himself a to-go paper cup which he filled with black coffee. He added two sugar cubes before closing the cup with a lid. Sasuke also took a piece of white bread.

When he turned around his eyes instantly fell on Naruto, that just happened to look up at the same time. Sasuke felt uncomfortable in Naruto's gaze and thought '_no personal issues'_. He walked out of the room and out in the hallway, the urge for the nicotine rush was the only thing he had on his mind.

- - -

The walk out was hard since he was constantly stopped by people who thought they were his friends. The humanistic side of him would have felt sorry for these people. That they didn't have the brains to understand that he simply had no interest in them. Sometimes, when he was in a foul mood, he would get irritated at these people.

It really was a good thing he had killed his humanistic side.

Sasuke liked walking out to the small park with benches and flowers. Feeling the morning air blowing against his cheeks. He sat down on one of the white benches and took a deep breath. He hated how he had long eyelashes, feminine. Closing his eyes and bringing his cup to his lips he calmed down. It wasn't crowded at all outside and that was what Sasuke loved about the early mornings.

There were not that many pupils that didn't hide in their beds or ate breakfast in the morning. The few that dared to go out were students like Sasuke, that only wanted to take that morning cigarette with fresh air as company. And of course the athletes who took their morning run every morning. One of these athletes was Lee, his classmate.

Rock Lee was a boy with black bowl cut hair and big eyebrows. He looked freaky and scary, but he was a kind person. '_His heart is bigger than anyone__ else's__ in the school',_ Sasuke thought to himself as he ate his bread. Even through he hated to admit it he sometimes envied Lee. At least he had a goal with his life and a point. Sasuke doubted that Lee ever woke up feeling like shit and even if he did he would turn it into something positive.

And it only made Sasuke's angst return. He had to stop doubting himself. He had to stop slowing himself down he thought and pulled out the lighter.

He looked at the big clock and saw that he had ten minutes. Ten minutes to smoke. Sasuke didn't need a reason to live, to have a goal. Even through he never ever had thought about marriage he should have felt violated. He should have felt violated every time someone made his decisions for him. But he never did and he never would. He always chose the easier way and somehow it didn't feel as easy as it was.

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath. The feeling of having a nicotine rush was almost mind blowing. It almost made him smile until he opened his eyes and saw that if he didn't hurry he would be late and an Uchiha is never late.

- - -

At first Naruto had felt uneasy. It wasn't everyday one's fiance ran away while you embraced them. But then again, it wasn't everyday one got forced to engage someone against your will. Or was it? Naruto didn't know.

But this was Naruto's first day at school and he would forever hate the black haired boy and curse his entire being if he destroyed Naruto's mood. He had already started to make some friends and Naruto wanted to keep them. He wasn't going to go emo on their asses just because Sasuke was weird. At least he didn't hate him. It was a start, wasn't it?

Something else that made him smile was his timetable. It was wonderful! Late mornings every morning. Naruto loved that, he always had a problem with waking up too early in the morning. The fact that he loved what he had seen from his new school excited him to no end.

The students to whom he had been introduced to where mostly Kiba's friends. They were friendly and talkative, which was very much appreciated. Yet they where different from each other. Like a red string went through them. They all had very different personalities and morals, but somehow they liked each other, and Naruto. He had never experienced something like this before, getting so quickly accepted in a group. He'd been there for what, a day? Still he felt as home as one could feel after two days and one night at a new place.

While washing his teeth after a long shower he thought about the events after getting ditched by Sasuke. He found Kiba in their room and they headed to the Leaf's common room. Even through it was against the rules, students walked into each other's common rooms all the time. There was a golden rule among the students however and that was that one could only go if he or she found it themselves.

Kiba's friends where a group of colourful, young adults in the making. You have Kiba, the brown haired boy who still had his baby fat in his cheeks (which where colored with red swirls). Their housemate Sakura had big pink hair and green eyes. Her hair was fake but somehow she pulled it off without looking like a plonker.

Shikamaru was the lazy boy who had his hair put up in a ponytail and belonged to the Leaf. He loved the word 'troublesome' and only talked when he had some smart comment. His housemate was Ino, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She reminded him of himself, both with looks and personality. They both were loud and obnoxious, as well as lovable. Still, he believed that Ino was a little bit more careful with her look.

Hinata (who he later found out was Neji's younger cousin) was in the Poppy house. She sat mostly quiet and observed, only spoke if she had enough room to speak or when she was talked to. Some might see that as a polite behavior but anyone could see that it was from lack of self-esteem. Her housemate was Chouji who was a fat one. At first Naruto had thought from seeing his glad face that he was one of those fat kids who you could laugh with. After seeing Kiba get beat up after commenting on his eating, Naruto wasn't so sure anymore. But otherwise, he was a kind hearted boy. Naruto was glad for that, he got kind of scared of him after beating up Kiba.

Shino was the only one from the Lily house. He wore matrix-glasses and shielded his face by wearing a school sports jacket with high neck. Shino didn't speak at all, just grunted when spoken to. You can guess that he has a hell of a poker face. Shikamaru's girlfriend was also in the Lily house.

As they played several rounds of poker he had gotten a hold on their personalities as well as the latest gossip. That included information about everything from teachers and students to where the best places to make out or have sex. Also, they gossiped about different, so called "special" students. Naruto soon got a full essay containing who not to talk to and who did what. As well as warnings of what could make him a possible outsider (of course, that wouldn't happened unless you ratted).

However, that wasn't the big deal, no. It was a dreaded and loved blog, written by a 14year old girl who got inspired by the gossip girl show. This girl kept her identity hidden too. Ino told him that the gossip was mostly on the younger kids and boring. That's because the source was young.

But appearing on the blog wasn't a good thing. JHIB's gossip girl was everything but nice. When she wrote about the seniors it wasn't an honor. She did more harm than good and the horrified students tried to shut it down, but teachers liked it. They didn't approve of it and felt it was some very inhumane content in it, but it also let them know what is going on. Naruto had a feeling that Ino had been in it several times but felt that it wasn't his place to dig his nose in.

"HEY, NARUTO! Hurry up!" Kiba shouted from the other side of the door. "There are other people that have to use the bathroom."

Naruto felt as if he had been awoken from a trance. When he looked in the mirror one last time before exiting, it was fucking good lookin' back.

- - -

A/N: Ah, I really like this one. A lot of Sasuke POV, but I felt that the story needed it. For those who got confused, JHIB stands for John Harlington's international boarding school. The name is fictional, I just made it up!

So, I have some things figured out. But I would also like to know what do you, as the reader who read to the fourth chapter, want to see? Do you want to see Naruto get drunk and make the biggest show ever about their relationship? Do you want to see some more characters? Who?

I love your reviews, I do. That you push the button and write a sentence or two makes me so glad, but when it only contains "good. Update soon."... I kinda want to hear more. What was good? Therefore, give me feedback. And if there's something you hate, don't keep it in! "I HATE HOW NARUTO IS : WRONG. FIX IT!"... elaborate please.

Of course, it's my job as the writer to come up with all the drama, but it would be nice to know what you would want to read :)

Hope you enjoyed it,  
electrostatic.


	5. I don't think I'm allowed to tell you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto and I don't make any money by writing this.  
**A special thanks** to my lovely Paul G (uchihasasukekun07). You know I hold you dearly

**  
Cardiac Arrest  
**_by electrostatic_

**Chapter 5: **I don't think I'm allowed to tell you I'm lost without you

- - -

The past few weeks ran by very fast. Naruto barely had time to register what was going on. There were a lot of assignments to write and tests to study for. Unlike his old school, this school was serious. If you hadn't finished the assignments on the day they were due, you failed. Naruto wasn't used to this. Last year he finished assignments for a whole course in one weekend and got a good grade!

That wasn't half as upsetting as the fact that it had only been two weeks until their first math test. If they had gotten a heads up beforehand or even a hint, but no, she just had to give them an unprepared test. Their teacher, Anko, was brilliant at math but she simply didn't know how to teach.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He sat at a bench in the middle of the classroom, which was silent. He didn't dare to look around to see how the others were doing, since Kiba warned him. Apparently she had torn up a boy's test last year and failed him in the course because he tried to cheat.

Naruto wanted to cry. This was awful. He looked at the paper and sighed. He didn't know the answer to one. Not that he thought he would, he had yet to break the code to logical thinking. Or so he thought, since everyone that tried to help him would get frustrated and try to help him 'think logically'. '_Whenever you get stuck __Naruto__, think logically_.' his old teacher used to say. That didn't help at all, since the longer he sat there looking at the numbers he got more and more frustrated and sad. Looking at the clock while sighing with a hand in his hair, he calculated seventy-five minutes to go.

He looked at the blank paper and started writing. In words he explained exactly what he didn't get. Naruto felt time go faster and couldn't stop writing. He had his way with words but numbers weren't his cup of tea, if one would ask. At least he wouldn't give her a blank paper.

"Ten minutes left."

It had felt like half an hour when Anko's voice filled the silent classroom. He heard Sakura breathe out a deep breath and hoped that she was alright. She had almost cried when she was given the test sheet. Naruto suspected that she was heavily pushed to get good grades from her parents, he had never seen someone fight so reluctantly for A's.

Naruto was finished with his explanations when they were excused. He had befriended some of his classmates, but he mostly hung out with Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Choji, half the gang he met on his second day.

Said people stood now outside the school and talked about the test.

"Fucking Anko, hate her. I just knew that she would do something like this! I mean, come on, we practically just started school." Ino's shouting could be heard over the park and several students look at her disapprovingly.

"Calm down Ino, it wasn't that bad." Sakura said while she tried to still her hands.

"I am calm! I need a smoke, honestly. This is killing me, it was so tough. I mean question five, what kind of question was that?" Ino shook her head as she looked around for smokers to beg from.

"A question only smart people could answer." Kiba said while nodding.

Ino didn't hear that, she had already run up to an economics student with a green tie and talked to him while they both smoked. The rest of the gang just sat there, calming down their nerves. Who could blame them? Anko said it was vital to their final grade.

Kiba, who sat next to him, took a deep breath and looked at the flowers in the middle. Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and started talking about everyday things. Naruto liked the distraction and it didn't take much time until Choji and Kiba joined the conversation.

It was a pleasant conversation, it got math and school out of their minds. Five minutes later Ino came and wanted to play a game. She claimed that the smoking boy was very, very boring. "Boring people shouldn't be allowed to smoke!" she had exclaimed and sat down beside Choji. They started playing 'guess the song', which Sakura won.

**- - - **

Four days later, loud voices could be heard if you walked by Naruto and Kiba's room. Not so pretty for the ears, but our boys don't care. They were too happy to even bother.

"'CAUSE YOU'RE HOT THEN YOU'RE COLD, YOU'RE YES THEN YOU'RE NO, YOU'RE IN AND YOU'RE OUT, YOU'RE UP THEN YOU'RE DOWN!"

Katy Perry's voice filled the room, almost as loud as Kiba. Naruto sat on his bed and looked at Kiba who was singing and dancing. It was four days since the test and Kiba thought he celebrated for them both for passing grades in math. That explained why he was all over the floor, holding a tube of hair gel to his mouth as a microphone and sang along.

Naruto could do nothing but take the mop from the corner and join Kiba on their newfound dance floor. After a minute of mindless moving and murmured lyrics the song they both ended up collapsing on their beds.

"Haha, that was weird." Kiba puffed out between his heavy breathing.

"That was so random." Naruto answered while sitting up.

"I'm gonna go catch a shower, wait for me and we'll head downstairs!" Kiba said on his way out.

Naruto almost felt bad for being relieved. He liked Kiba, don't misunderstand, but sometimes it was too much. Feeling a little hot, he took off his tie while he reached out for his bag, snatching out his paper. There wasn't a grade next to his name, but at the back there was an explanation:

_'Naruto,  
Thank you for doing something, that during my ten years of teaching, I've only heard of but never experienced. Instead of giving me a blank paper, you wrote down everything that you didn't understand. Not only what but also why you didn't understand._

Now, I've believe that students help student's best, so my advise to you would be that you to seek some of the economics students to help you. You are lacking a lot of basic knowledge that I don't know if I have the time to teach you.

_I am very well aware that you are new here, but sometimes you have to bite the sour apple. If you can't find any student that will help you, come to me. I doubt that I will be needed since you are a bright person who doesn't seem to have it too difficult making friends. It's all entirely up to you._

Think about it,  
Anko.'

Naruto sighed after reading and put the test under his pillow. He wasn't ashamed, he just didn't want to spoil Kiba's joy. What he didn't know he wouldn't hurt him, right?

Naruto got up from his chair and wondered, should he ask Sasuke for help? Or should he ask Shikamaru? He was also in economics and seemed like a bright boy, but lazy.

Naruto started getting restless and nervous. What if he failed math because he didn't have the guts to ask Sasuke for help? This would all have been easy if Sasuke actually had talked to him, or just said 'hi'. This pretending-not-to-know-him-thing Sasuke was doing was getting old. There were too many 'what ifs' and 'why nots' for Naruto. He wished he had someone to talk to, to get everything out of his system.

Before he managed to get all riled up Kiba came back with dripping hair and a huge smile on his face. Getting caught in the happy aura Kiba radiated they both left the room to meet up with their peers.

- - -

Sakura told them before class that they would meet up in the cafe behind the library. Naruto had argued since he didn't want to be inside on a Friday. He only had to walk outside for a few minutes to see Sakura's point. The rain stained them both and they walked fast in silence.

They arrived ten minutes later and saw Ino and Sakura sitting in a booth, laughing together. Sakura saw them as they entered and waved them over. Smiling, Naruto and Kiba ran over and sat down next to the two girls. The smell of freshly baked cookies made him crave some. Before he said something Sakura, who sat next to him, opened her mouth to talk.

"Okay, where is everyone?! I thought I told them to meet us here at seven p.m.!" she exclaimed loudly and hung her head down in disappointment.

"They are probably late or something..." Ino said slowly, looking at something through the window.

"Oh my, tell me that isn't..." she said as her jaw dropped. Sakura's head flew right up and soon there were two girls with their jaws open.

"Um... What's going on?" Naruto asked the party, or anyone that would listen. Kiba looked outside with open eyes himself and slowly whispered "unbelievable". It would have been unheard just as Naruto's question was.

He looked around the room for the first time since they sat down. It was a really cosy, study café. At every little table or booth sat students from all four houses chatting away. Only, they weren't chatting now, they where also watching the motions outside.

Naruto didn't have a clue about what was going on. The atmosphere had changed to an uncomfortable vibe and even one of the waitresses stood watching.

All he could see was students talking together, walking together or just students alone walking with heads hung down. They were trying to get away from the rain as dry as possible, hurrying together under umbrellas. Not even a couple or something else that would draw such attention amongst the gossipers.

Now, it had only been seconds since Ino froze, causing everyone else to act like clones. It felt like hours.

And it wasn't Naruto that broke the thick tension, even though he felt like it. It was the sound of a camera taking a picture and just like that, all heads turned to the camera holder. It was a young girl, probably fourteen, blonde with big brown eyes that smiled a huge smile as she said "I'm sooo tipping this to Gossip Girl.".

The trance was broken by the girl who talked with a voice full of adoration towards GG. Naruto saw how the students of JHIB collected themselves and wore faces filled with shame. How could they have been acting like this in public? Was probably the thought everyone was pained with. Rich snobs, Naruto thought with a smile.

"Oh.. Heh... I'm sorry, it's just... Do you see those two girls?" Sakura pointed towards the opposite street and saw a blonde girl with her hair put up in four ponytails. Her hair was short but she was tall, wearing a black and yellow striped skirt. She talked to another girl, standing in front of her. Naruto had seen her before, in the common room. Brown haired and short, compared to the blonde giant standing next to her.

"Yeah. I don't get it, they are just talking?" Naruto was uncertain if he was looking at the right people.

"Are you looking at the right pair? A blonde and a brunette talking together?" Ino said as she continued to throw looks at the window. The facial expressions pupils wore when watching the two girls, Naruto just didn't get it.

"They are standing under the streetlight, can't you see?" Sakura said as she pointed towards the streetlight.

Looking outside at the now smiling pair he lost it.

"I don't get it. They are just standing there talking, now laughing!" Naruto's voice got louder than he originally wanted it to be, but nobody noticed.

"Well, they had this huge fight last year."  
"I heard it went on for like, the whole summer break too!"  
"Yeah, like drunken calls and murderous threats, it got so bad that their parents got involved too!"  
"I heard there was even a murder, right before school started!"  
"No, that's ridiculous, if that happened, there's no way in friggin' hell that they would be laughing together!"

Too many rumors, too many voices arguing. Kiba, who sat in front of him, look apologetic and leaned forward.

"See that blonde girl? Yeah, well, her name is Temari and that brunette she's talking to, yeah she's a Bluebell too. Her name is Tenten. From what I've heard they used to be best friends, almost sisters. Tenten had a boyfriend. It was so serious that she even got engaged. During this time, Temari slept with the same boy, behind Tenten's back." He said, in a quiet voice so that the girls wouldn't interfere.

"Ooh, she found out didn't she?" Naruto felt himself slowly getting sucked up in the gossip.

"Of course she found out. It was all over Gossip Girl. Man, I heard that they got in a cat-fight.". Kiba ended his sentence with a laughter. Naruto surrendered, it was huge if one saw those two talk.

"So, what else do you do except gossip?" Naruto asked after listening for a while. It just blurted out, honestly. A thought said out loud.

Sakura, who was in deep discussion with Ino, stopped in her mid-sentence and turned her head towards Naruto. Ino looked at Naruto too and Kiba leaned back, not wanting to be in the way. All three of them wore the same facial expressions. Even though he could see three of the same expressions, he couldn't read them.

Did he insult them? Naruto started fidgeting under the intense looks and didn't know what to do.

Then Ino laughed and Sakura giggled. Kiba got up and before he went he asked if Naruto wanted anything, "Coffee, cookie?" Naruto, too confused, just nodded and Kiba was off.

"Well, yeah. So we talk about people behind their backs? It's their own fault, I mean, this IS a boarding school. We face each other every day. So when someone screws the wrong person, or just screw someone, it can't go unnoticed!" Ino said, waving her hand to and fro as she tried to explain. Her face was no longer a mask, it was showing how pleased she was with her choice of words.

"Yeah I mean, if I didn't talk about people that bother me, I would probably kill them! Kill Naruto! That means I would be going to jail and I'm too pretty to go to jail!" Sakura continued after seeing Naruto's disbelieving face.

"Oh, like you are pretty now? A guy has to be drunk to get in bed with you, isn't that true?" Ino looked smugly at Sakura for a reaction and was disappointed when all she got was a sigh.

"At least I got laid." Sakura said with a puff, earning another confused look from Naruto and a displeased look from Ino.

"Okay.. I don't know what's going on here! You gossip and have sex with each other out of boredom? What else do you do? Get wasted and high as hell? Are people around here involved in gangs and knife fights too?" Naruto looked for hope in their eyes as he looked for a clue.

"No, no knife fights around here Naruto. We evolved to gunfights instead." Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto who had just lost all faith in the school.

"That's ridiculous, you have to be joking with me! Isn't everyone here from rich family's that kill to keep secrets?" Naruto shouted and raised his hands up in the air. A few of the students sitting in the booths around their tables looked at Naruto. Naruto himself looked after Kiba who waved from the line. Damn, it was a long line.

"Come on Naruto, I was just trying to joke. Lighten up a little." Sakura said with a little smile before dropping it. She narrowed her eyes before looking critically at Naruto. "Why where you talking about our parents in such a negative manner? Aren't you parents just as rich to get you in here, senior year?"

Ino turned her head towards Naruto in a critical manner too, waiting for an answer.

"Um... No, my parents are dead." Naruto said, his voice dropping some decibel. He knew from experience that people tended to shut up about his parents when they heard about it. Sakura gasped and Ino's eyes became sadder also.

"I'm sorry for your loss Naruto. I wouldn't have brought it up if I knew it was a sensitive topic." She honestly was sad, Naruto could see it in her face and hear it in her voice.

"It's nothing. I just think this school is confusing with all the unwritten rules, I don't want to break them." The confession escaped Naruto's mouth and he looked at the two girls with a blush and scratched his head.

"I totally understand. I would be scared too if a came to a school where everyone slept with each other and there even was a blog that documented it. Not to talk about the drinking." Sakura said as she shook her head. Ino giggled when she saw how horrified Naruto looked. Kiba chose that moment to come back and put the coffee and cookie in front of Naruto.

"But only the economics students do those kind of things anyway." Ino dismissively said and stole a bit from Naruto's cookie.

"What does economics students do Ino?" Kiba said, not understanding the conversation he just walked in on.

"Oh, you know, sleep with each other to blow up some tension... Have random alcohol parties... Get high after exams.. The usual, you know?" Ino said casually, as if they were talking about the weather. "But not everyone in the economics does that, sometimes there's even some social studies girls there. Rarely, however."

"Isn't it interesting how their events never come up on Gossip Girl?" Sakura's critical voice caught Naruto's interest. Nobody knew who Gossip Girl was, right?

"Yeah Ino, how do we know that you're not Gossip Girl ha?" Kiba said mostly for fun, punching the girl in the process. He knew the blonde didn't have anything to do with Gossip Girl, she had morals.

"Watch your mouth Kiba, making random accusations like that could be dangerous." Ino smiled, but her eyes betrayed her. She was deeply offended. "After all, I think that the concept of even starting up such a horrible blog is ... immature and tacky."

"You don't have to defend yourself Ino, we know it's not you." Sakura said, offering a little smile.

"Staying on topic, why do you drink so much and how do you get away with it?" Kiba tilted his head to the side as he gave Ino his full attention. Naruto and Sakura were listening with both eyes and ears.

"Because we have to study more than you do. You just write essays, just type away as your imagination does the work. We, however, would never get away with that. So, when we get too much homework or just finish one of our murderous tests we ... calm down, I guess?" She said with a shrug, looking at the three social studies students around her. "How we get away with it... That's a secret I'll never tell." Ino added with a wink and a giggle.

"Ah, now you're just treading on thin ice Ino! Don't steal Gossip Girl's punch-line!" Sakura said warningly. Naruto could sense some hostility coming from her.

"Okay, stop talking about a stupid blog. It's not that interesting. Where are the others is a more interesting topic." Naruto said, tired of talking about anything involving gossip.

"Ah, I don't know. I texted Hinata but she hasn't answered." Sakura said, looking at her phone once again to confirm. "Still no answer."

"Weird. Guess we got stood up." Ino had an indifferent voice, as if she didn't care. Sakura noticed too and gave her a suspicious look.

Naruto was fed up with just sitting down, talking about things he didn't care about. He drank the last of his coffee, stood up and put on his jacket while avoiding eye contact.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, a little bit too loud.

"Away from here. I don't feel well." Naruto said bitterly, making his way out of the cafe.

- - -

Naruto and Kiba stood in the middle of the stairway. After Naruto's dramatic exit Kiba had caught up with him. Their walk back to the common room was quiet and Naruto felt tired, resulting in his social skills going down. This was why he was caught of guard when Kiba suddenly stopped in the middle of the stairs, looking angrily at the blonde.

"Why are you so distant?" He asked. The tone of his voice made Naruto feel like a thief, as if he'd been accused of stealing something worth more than his life. A shiver went down his spine and he closed his eyes.

"I... I don't know. I'm just tired." Naruto looked away. This wasn't how he wanted to be confronted. What was his problem anyway? Except being engaged to a person that doesn't give a shit about you, failing math and being miles from home?

"Cut the crap Uzumaki, we both know that's not what I meant." Kiba drew more attention to himself as his voice grew louder by each word spoken. Naruto sighed and looked pleadingly at Kiba.

"You don't have to raise your voice. I can hear you." Naruto wasn't in the mood to be bothered, or to make a scene. How could Kiba not sense that?

"You know what?" Kiba more said then asked. "I think you need some time alone. I don't have the energy to deal with a moody roommate, so come back when you're not..."

Kiba left the sentence unfinished, giving Naruto an unreadable look. Before Naruto could speak Kiba turned away, walking fast.

What was he going to do now? He didn't want to look up Sakura and Ino. He wanted to be alone.

Sighing, he started walking around the school.

- - -

Sasuke wasn't a complicated person. That's why he had a problem with Naruto. Everything that boy looked at or even thought of became complicated.

That's why he didn't stop when he saw Naruto get yelled at by his roommate. He was used to see Naruto being treated that way.

What he was not used to was seeing said boy looking lost. Sasuke's walking pace didn't change, but his goal did. You see, even though Sasuke found Naruto very complicated, he also found him interesting. And even though this school was filled with pointless and meaningless activities and topics, Sasuke was never interested in those things.

No, Sasuke needed entertainment. He got schoolwork to do, cigarettes to smoke and yet, he also needed to accomplish Naruto. Sasuke still hadn't figured out the details, but he sure was going to do _something_.

He didn't know what something was either, but he knew that he couldn't ever fall in love with the blonde boy. But that blonde needed to be in love with him, otherwise their marriage would be troubled.

Standing two steps behind Naruto, making the otherwise shorter blonde shorter, he tried to come up with a smart ass comment. Something to make Naruto's insides twist.

Just as he was going to walk up, Naruto turned around and ran right into Sasuke. They tumbled down and it hurt. Sasuke would have smooched the boy, especially since he fell right in Sasuke's lap. It was the blushing of Naruto's face which ensured that Sasuke changed his mind.

Suddenly, everything made sense and unanswered questions were somewhat answered. The guy was already in love with him!

He pushed the blonde off him and smirked. "Naruto, I know that my body is very flattering, but with you on it, it is not."

Naruto must have been the most predictable person he had ever met, because just that sentence alone made Naruto furious. Sasuke noticed that the lost look was gone and had to look away. Not to get emotionally involved, it made sense that Naruto felt home in his presence. That should not stand in the way for the plan.

Right, the plan. He remembered now.

"Let's go outside, I want to smoke." He interrupted Naruto in the middle of a sentence, almost not noticing it. Hm, he would have to pay more attention to what the blonde said if the plan was going to work.

He started to walk away from Naruto who was yelling at him. Naruto should know better than to yell, Sasuke automatically tuned him out. Was he ever tuned in? Ah well, Sasuke would have to try and get better at listening.

And when they walked out of the school, Sasuke just couldn't help himself. He felt like a cliche, like the voice of the lead character in an overrated move. But he couldn't help himself.

"_Let my plan begin."_, he thought with a smile.

- - -

Sasuke sat down on the steps and leaned on the banisters, motioning soundlessly for Naruto to sit down beside him. Naruto sat down next to him and remained silent. A light blush caressed his cheeks, his brows together and his eyes looking at everything but Sasuke.

The urge to smoke disappeared but he still lit one, out of habit. Naruto looked at his nails, searching for words. Sasuke didn't know whether he should help the blonde out or just stay silent. After a few surprised looks from passersby's walking up or down the steps, Naruto turned his head towards Sasuke.

"I don't want to talk to you here." His voice sounded empty, somewhat distant. "Let's go for a walk.". Before Sasuke registered, Naruto had already walked down the remaining steps and started walking. Sasuke soon joined him and waited. He hated waiting, but he knew that he couldn't disturb the blonde. It was his plan, but not his rules. After a few minutes, not as uncomfortable as Sasuke imagined they would be Naruto finally spoke up.

"Who are you?" the same cold voice asked again, a hint of accusation could be heard. "I've been in your house every vacation since forever and I don't know you."

Naruto's pace slowed down. When Sasuke didn't answer he continued. "I'm not talking about knowing you favorite book or movie, or knowing what you do every morning. I know those things, but I don't know why you like the things you like. I can't anticipate how you will react or say when things happen. I don't even know if you have a personality."

Perhaps it was the surly tone that he was unused to hearing spoken by that voice or it was the truth that almost got Sasuke to drop his cigarette. He felt shivers and refused to look at Naruto, looking at the sky instead. He didn't really care about the sky but it was a nice distraction.

"I didn't want you to know me, I didn't want to know you." Sasuke said, feeling that it was the only answer he could offer. Naruto probably wanted a more details but today wasn't the day. Next to him Naruto sighed, looking annoyed at Sasuke before speaking again. With more feeling.

"That's great Sasuke, I got it years ago. News flash, we're getting married. I think it's about time you started gaining interest in me, because I'm in no rush to die." It came out quick and harshly, Naruto would've probably gotten embarrassed if he wasn't so angry.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto's mood grew darker. He threw away his cigarette in a trash-can and felt empty. Not having anything to do with his hands he put them in his blazer pockets, taking up the fast pace Naruto created. His words ran through his mind and he didn't feel like walking. It was ruining his concentration. The blue scarf swung as he walked faster and it annoyed him.

Neither of them knew where they were headed, both walking the same track as the other. Sasuke saw a bench and took hold of Naruto's arm and lead him towards it. After they both sat down, Sasuke still holding his arm rather hard, said to Naruto with an angry face,

"Why do you want to make this work? Why do you want to marry me when I haven't done a thing to make you want me?!" His voice was filled with anger. Naruto hadn't heard or seen Sasuke with such emotion. Even though he didn't feel anything positive right now, the response was everything he wanted.

"Because everything is not about you Sasuke, there are other people walking on this planet too you know, one of them is me."Naruto pointed at himself while shaking away Sasuke's hand and looked angrily at Sasuke, before turning away. He didn't like being angry at anyone, it took too much negative energy. Somehow though, it felt that they needed that anger in order to progress.

"You're avoiding the question, Naruto." Sasuke said warningly. Two could play the game Naruto was trying to win. Sasuke couldn't lose.

Naruto looked away and at tried to calm down. It was just too much, things were going too fast for Naruto's liking and he didn't know what to do, what to say. Tell the truth and feel the judgement all across his crushed face, or make up a lie barely credible? He felt Sasuke sensing that he was uneasy. Naruto decided to play it fair. After all, the recipe for a happy marriage is one not based on lies, right?

"If my parents wanted this so much, that they even decided it when I wasn't even born... I think I could do it then. My home right now is barely a home, I have nothing. At first, sure, I wanted to destroy everything I saw. Smash it all to pieces. Who are our parents to decided this for us? Who gave them the right to decide?" Naruto looked at Sasuke. It was a question that lingered in the air longer then either of them wanted. A question they both asked themselves and neither could answer. They looked each other in the eyes for the first time since they sat down and Naruto continued.

"When I calmed down I thought to myself, what do I have to lose? I like you, even if you are a bastard I like you. You aren't kind but you are loyal and I can do with that for now." Naruto offered his signature smile, trying to easy the mood a little bit. It worked and he felt satisfied with himself.

Sasuke could feel the stare. It was one of those stares that wanted to speak without words. Damn that Naruto, for making him vocal. But he owed it, he guessed.

"I'm used to my father making my decisions for me. First, it felt like every other thing he decided. It still does. I guess it hasn't sinked in yet." Sasuke said as casually as he could. It wasn't the truth but for now he wanted to keep his reasons to himself. They still had eye contact letting Sasuke know that Naruto believed him.

Naruto took a deep breath, feeling relieved. This had went worse and better than he had expected. When he heard Sasuke light another cigarette he yawned and suddenly remembered.

"Hey Sasuke, could you help with something?" All the strong, cynical feelings that only made his head hurt had disappeared and left... Naruto. Something he liked. So he put on his best smile because hey, it's his grade they are talking about.

"What?" Sasuke's monotone voice came out, calmer than before.

"I'm failing math and I reeeaaalllyy need professional help, even my teacher said so. And the only _near enough _professional I know is... You!" Naruto felt really good again, back to normal. After his talk with Sasuke he would find Kiba and apologize and ask if they could watch a movie together again. Yeah he should do that.

Sasuke on the other hand was too absorbed with the question Naruto asked. Tutoring Naruto in math wouldn't be an easy task. Did he have the time? The energy? Blowing out smoke he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eye. He really cheered up in no time.

Sasuke supposed he could. Why not? Interesting to see just how dumb this blond could be.

"Why not?" He said with a small smirk.

- - -

After Naruto's non-silent departure, Sasuke got restless. Not knowing what to do with his spare time, he continued smoking. He wasn't in deep thought or staring away when he felt someone sit down on the other end of the bench. After a few silent minutes Sasuke understood that the person sitting next to him wouldn't bother him. Pleased, he sat back a little.

He noticed to his dismay that it started to get colder as the time went. Breathing in the cold fresh air he closed his eyes. Sasuke heard how the streetlight behind him made noises, it was time to change the lightbulb. He tried not to yawn and noted that it soon was time to take out the large winter coat if he wanted to continue smoking outside.

When he heard that he or she pulled out a new package of cigarettes he allowed himself to relax a little bit. He still hadn't bothered to turn his eyes or head to his left and find out who it was. But if someone just wanted to smoke on the same bench as him, why should he look?

He heard coughing and turned to look at his 'guest'. Shikamaru. How boring. They continued to sit in silence for a while until Shikamaru finally spoke.

"Do you think it's so clever?"

Watching the clouds of smoke coming from his mouth he didn't know what to do. Did he have the time or the patience?

"I don't see a problem."

Shikamaru threw away his cigarette and looked at Sasuke. "You do. I know it."

"It's my life Shikamaru. Don't worry, I won't mess things up." Sasuke looked at his friend and loosened his tie. Even if he should start prepairing himself for the winter air that was soon to come, he opened his coat.

"I know you won't. But you don't seem to familiar to Naruto... Are you sure he won't bother you?" Shikamaru tried to hide his grin as Sasuke's brow's formed a line together.

"He is nothing I can't take care of." Sasuke's voice was a little louder this time, obviously not comfortable talking about the new student. To emphasize this a little bit more, he put his coat back on and left without another word.

- - -

A/N: Oh my I could go on and on and write for age's! This chapter just didn't want to finish but I had to stop somewhere?! Good news? I have written almost half chapter six!

Haha, I have no intensions at all on making Naruto drunk, not yet anyway. Naruto may be Konoha's nr 1 ninja, but he is smart too (not always, but at least something) and no.... It's just not Naruto's style and we've all read that in other fictions. So don't worry ;)

I know it's late but Marry Christmas and Happy New Year *** **hint check out my oneshot hint** * **Let's make -09 the best year ever! I'm going to see Liam and Noel Gallagher + band, so looking forward to it. So my start is going to be the greatest!

I don't know when I'll update again. It won't be a long 6-12 months wait, but we'll see. I can't make any promises, other than that I'll update as soon as I'm finished (Review's are always appreciated!)!

Love,  
Electrostatic!


End file.
